omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Paleomario66/Compilation of Mario's Feats
NOTE: This is a Work In Progress. This was inspired by Sebas' blog, with several added feats that I think are notable. Unlike the other blog, I plan on including Paper Mario feats (non-Pure Hearts of course). 'Feats' 'Main Series' *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' **'Tier 2' ***At least Universe level+ ****Mario defeated Wart, who put a curse over Subcon and its inhabitants, apparently altering the universe in some way. To add onto this, Wart is FAR above the likes of Mouser, who can destroy dreams on his own. To back such a thing up, pretty much all of Wart's displays have been casual, so he would be at least at this tier. And Mario scales to this. *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' **'Tier 2' ***'Multi-Universe level' ****[https://i.imgur.com/AAnIwg9.jpg Bowser threatened the existence of all Mushroom Worlds even after his entire army was demolished and it was just him.] With that said, we have one last need: the size of those worlds, and whether or not they're connected. Well, first, considering all the worlds and sub-worlds and mini-worlds are all called worlds are specifically referenced as things like "this world," we can safely reach a conclusion that all worlds--the meta-worlds and even the levels themselves--are separate. And before you say they can't be separate cause you walk to them... this scan with the mini-worlds describes the hands as reaching out of nowhere and taking you to the mini-world. Therefore, it's not illogical to say that the levels are entered through some sort of portal or rift. Finally, their size... first of all, we know they have a star, as World 2's desert level has a Sun. But then we also have the Underworld... which has bottomless pits, making them infinite in size. Now, let's address some arguments against this... first of all, "bottomless pits are common in Mario." Actually, no, they're not. The "bottomless" pits in Mario normally are simply fan-dubbed as bottomless and have never been given statements justifying them as such. Second, "hyperbole." It doesn't make sense for it to be one, really. Underworlds are quite often of actual infinite-size, so it doesn't seem off for this one to be like that as well. With that said, Mario is so powerful in this game, he seen the gap of Ludwig and the other six Koopalings as tiny, even though Ludwig states clearly that he has the power of all the previous Koopalings, and is the ultimate Koopaling. Combining all the worlds for the Koopalings into Ludwig's power would make him 77 universes, since all the Koopalings have complete control over the worlds they're in. And since Mario sees that as a tiny gap, it should mean he's at least 10x stronger, making him and Bowser able to destroy 770 universes. *''Super Mario World'' **'Tier 7' ***'Small City level+' ****Casually punted Larry's Castle *''Yoshi's Island'' **'Tier 4' ***'Large Star level' ****Comparable to Yoshi, who kicked Raphael Raven so hard he turned into a constellation *''Yoshi's Island DS'' **'Tier 3' ***'Multi-Galaxy level' ****Mario is a Star Child. By being a Star Child, Mario has a star embedded within his heart that grants him sufficient enough power to conquer the universe, given that the other six Star Children are with him. Since Kamek mentions power here, it likely means that if they wanted too, all of the Star Children could destroy large portions of the universe to take it over. Even dividing this feat by 7 due to the amount of Star Children would make each one 3-B. *''Yoshi's Story'' **'Tier 5' ***'Planet Level' ****Baby Bowser turned the planet onto a book *''Super Mario 64'' **'Tier 4' ***'Large Star level' ****Bowser could create realms that contain at least one star on them. ***'Multi-Solar System level' ****These realms were also stated by Wiggler to contain multiple stars. **'Tier 3' ***At least Galaxy level ****The Power Stars also allow Bowser to create multiple galaxy-sized realms inside paintings. the Throwback Galaxy is, in fact, the Whomp's Fortress from this game, which supports that these realms are galaxy-sized. **'Tier 2' ***'Multi-Universe level' ****Mario defeated Bowser, who was under the effects of the Power Stars, which enabled him to create universe-sized realms within the walls and paintings. He had to of created the time in the painting as well, as time and space cannot exist without the other. Further evidenced by how Tick Tock Clock is a world entirely based on time. If he didn't, he'd have Infinite speed for moving in timeless realms. Now, why universe-sized? Because just Bob-omb Battlefield is described by Mario as a parallel world of some sorts when he calls it a world and compares it to the main verse's realm as a world. We also know Bowser made this pretty much instantly. And we know Bowser created these worlds individually, because Toad describes them as Bowser's "separate" worlds. *''Super Mario Sunshine'' **'Tier 2' ***'Multi-Universe level' ****Shadow Mario polluted and cursed the entirety of Isle Delfino. He also has an amazing amount of knowledge on the Secret Levels, somehow knowing when Mario enters them and where they are all located. There are also cartoony designs within these universes being 10 of them in totality, possibly more, with four matching the standards and the others scaling like the train tracks, which provides more evidence Shadow Mario created them. Not to mention the fact that his goop is flowing directly from a Secret Level here, proving his association with them. Because their celestial bodies match ours to mention how those stars are different colors and luminosities, showing clearly that the [http://theconversation.com/the-changing-colours-of-the-universe-25745 Doppler Effect is in effect, making those levels expand infinitely—just like our universe. And this is without mentioning that another one of the Secret Levels has enormous clouds out in its space, which is identical to our universe's clouds in space that form galaxies over time. Clearly these are universes, and the infinite voids back it up] and because it's seemingly an infinite void, these are full-blown universes that Shadow Mario created. From scratch, mind you; meaning he also created their space-time continuums. We know he did so in a matter of seconds because there was a live commercial at the start of the game that shows everything hadn't been screwed up yet, and Shadow Mario was in the background, seemingly just arriving. And Mario was literally just about to arrive, meaning that Shadow Mario, somehow, corrupted the entire island and created these levels in a matter of seconds to minutes. Clearly he didn't take his time. Mario has the same physicality as Shadow Mario, thus, scales. *''New Super Mario Bros.'' *''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' **'Tier 7' ***'Mountain level' ****Defeated Kamek, who created an enormous tornado of this size and power. *''Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2'' **'Tier 4' ***'Large Star level+' ****Defeated enemies powered up by Power Stars, which can create black holes with this output **'Tier 3' ***'Galaxy level' ****Stated to have made a galaxy-rattling shot when striking Bowser ****Defeated enemies powered up by Power Stars. Power Stars are comparable to Lumas, which can become entire galaxies ****The Grand Stars are far superior to the Power Stars, which Lumas can turn into as well as galaxies, and Mario defeated dozens of enemies powered by the Grand Stars. Grand Stars are actually the sole things capable of powering a star potent enough to keep the Lumas alive, putting it quite far above them. **'Tier 2' ***'Universe level+' ****Can harm Bowser, who tanked the collapse of his Galaxy Reactor, which was stated to threaten the very fabric of the universe [https://youtu.be/cRSmyTlg5UQ?t=52s whilst extremely fatigued.] Bowser's Galaxy Reactor is repeatedly called a universal threat, and was stated to decide "The Fate of the Universe," solidifying it at this tier. Mario should definitely scale to this, especially since Bowser tanked it while fatigued due to being beaten by Mario. 'RPGs' *''Super Mario RPG'' **'Tier 4' ***At least Multi-Solar System level ****After Exor's death, it is revealed that he affected the planet, Star Road, the moon, and even outer space coupled with tens of stars. Mario defeated Exor and tanked his attacks *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' **'Tier 6' ***'Continent level' ****Defeated Bowletta, who stated she'd divide and conquer both kingdoms, and then create a perfect new country. The Mushroom Kingdom is a very large country, evidenced by how it changes in each installment of the M&L series, and the BeanBean Kingdom is equal in size--thus, conquering both kingdoms--that are extremely large--and creating one to replace both would be 6-A. *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' **'Tier 6' ***'Large Country level' ****Defeated the Elder Princess Shroob, who created a large storm simply by powering up, which seems to have spread across the entire Mushroom Kingdom, at least. Elder Princess Shroob also desired to destroy the entire kingdom, even commenting on how the Shroobs will "dance on the buried remains of this pathetic kingdom." The Mushroom Kingdom is a massive country. *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' **'Tier 6' ***'Island level' ****Dark Bowser's dark hurricane he created generated this much energy **'Tier 3' ***'Universe level' ****Damaged Chakron, whose pose absorbs waves from outer space, and has been doing so for a thousand years, rendering him with complete control of space. With such a power, he is able to do anything. He also implies heavily to be at one with the universe. He can "hear" the universe, and knows what it's thinking, going as far as to personify it. And he also stated that, for the Bros. and Starlow to understand him, they must gaze upwards into the starry sky. Clearly he has some deep connections here, and what with him having complete control of space, it makes sense he is at one with all physical matter of the universe. ****Defeated the Dark Star, who was stated to contain unfathomable power, here, and to be a cosmic threat, here. What's notable is Chakron stated the Dark Star was a cosmic threat, putting it far above him, even if Dr. Toadley's statement isn't reliable. ****Also aided in the defeat of Dark Bowser, who was the complete dark power and was, thus, double the power of the Dark Star and Dark Fawful. *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' **'Tier 7' ***'Large Town level' ****The KE generated by the Bye Bye Cannon equates to this level. **'Tier 4' ***'Large Star level' ****Can fight evenly with Mario powered-up by Dreamy Luigi, who can manipulate constellations, turn his Luiginoids back into them, and utilized them for Luiginary attacks. **'Tier 3' ***'Universe level' ****Fought with Antasma, who manipulated the entire Dream World **'Tier 2' ***'Universe level+' ****Could fight with Antasma and even kill him, who grossly overpowered Dreamy Luigi. Dreamy Luigi can possess the concept of time itself, which is able to stabilize the entire universe. ***'Multiverse level' ****Defeated Dreamy Bowser, who was the embodiment of the Dream Stone. ****Fought with Zeekeeper, who could damage both Antasma with the Dark Stone and Dreamy Bowser *''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' **'Tier 2' ***'Universe level+' ****Comparable to Paper Mario, who created a realm with countless stars in it, as well as nebulae and other celestial bodies that match ours. This heavily implies that Paper Mario created an entire universe. Since the realms are separate, Paper Mario had to create time along with space, since one can't exist without the other. 'Mario Party' *''Mario Party 4'' **'Tier 4' ***'Large Star level' ****The Power Stars can create constellations *''Mario Party 5'' **'Tier 2' ***'Multiverse level' ****Defeated Bowser during the events of Mario Party 5, where Bowser outright stated and showed he was going to ruin, or, destroy all the dreams, including Future Dream, which was outright stated by both Misstar AND Mario Party 5's guide booklet to be an entire universe. When Misstar requested the player to save it, she referred it to a single dream and even stated that it was an entire universe after saving it in 3:25. Furthermore, Eldstar mentions that they actually become real at 1:07, and we know there are multiple Dream Worlds. Also, the Dream Depot turns the dreams of all citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom into universes. *''Mario Party 9'' **'Tier 4' ***At least Large Star level+, likely Solar System level ****Fought and defeated Bowser, who created and tanked a black hole. ''Paper Mario series *''Paper Mario **'Tier 2' ***'Multiverse level' Defeated Bowser empowered by the Star Rod, which allowed him to, at improper power, defeat and imprison the Star Spirits. The Star Spirits are the Star Guardians, guardians of Dream Depot. Dream Depot is a realm that turns all dreams into universes. The Star Spirits can also "create fun-filled games" within this realm, which all seem to take place within a universe, so they likely created it all in the first place; I mean, they're the guardians, creating fun-filled games that are dreams in of themselves, and you're telling me they didn't create it? Doesn't make sense. So them creating a realm with countless dreams/universes makes them 2-B, and Bowser w/ the Star Rod scales to this. Mario would thus also scale. At proper power, Bowser became well over a hundred times stronger than before, so by the end of the game, Mario scales to an even higher level of power. *''Paper Mario: The Thousand Year-Door'' **'Tier 2' ***'Universe level+' ****Defeated the Shadow Queen, whose power was greater than that of the Crystal Stars due to creating them. The Crystal Stars were stated to have been able to reality warp the planet and the heavens, and was even stated to hold the very essence of the heavens. This refers to all that is. Similar to the Bible, "heavens" refers to the realms above the Earth: the atmosphere, the Sun, the moon, the stars, and all that’s in outer space. The definition of essence is "the intrinsic natural nature or indispensable quality of something, especially something abstract as an idea, but without a physical form to represent it, that determines its character." The natural qualities of a universe are how it naturally functions; the abstract qualities of the universe that are indispensable include time as one of them. That means the Crystal Stars have to hold time as well, and not just the metter of the universe. *''Super Paper Mario'' *''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' **'Tier 5' ***'Planet level' ****Fought numerous enemies empowered by the Royal Stickers from the grander Sticker Comet, which grants wishes and holds wishes from across the planet. As evidenced by the first Paper Mario, wishes hold power, so it should be in this tier ***'Large Planet level' ****Shiny Paper Mario is a form 1,000x more powerful than his base form, which would easily put it in this tier *''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' **'Tier 2' ***'Multiverse level' ****Defeated Black Bowser, who was empowered and possessed by the Black Paint. The Black Paint makes up all of space itself, and is still within each individual color on their own link proves that; mixing all the colors makes Black Paint, which also give life to all of the landscape and people. Thus, we can safely conclude that anything that has color--which practically everything does--is made up of some amount of Black Paint. Finally, paint makes up all concepts. With the power of paint, Red could talk telepathically to Mario and Huey by coloring their thoughts. This would mean that paint not only gives life to beings and such, but it is also what embodies and creates thoughts; concepts are defined as thoughts and ideas. Since paint makes up all concepts, this would include the concept of dreams, which is what makes things like the Dream Depot possible. Because the Dream Depot is made up of countless universes, the Black Paint, and therefore Black Bowser, would easily be this tier. 'Others' *''Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land'' **'Tier 5' ****'Planet level' ****Comparable to Wario, who defeated a genie that created a planet *''Wario Land: Shake It!'' **'Tier 5' ***'Small Planet level+' ****Shake King's death explosion did this *''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' **'Tier 4' ***'Multi-Solar System level' ****Luigi defeated King Boo, who manipulated a realm with stars in the background 'Tally' *'Tier 7:' 3 **'Large Town level:' 1 **'Small City level:' 1 **'Mountain level:' 1 *'Tier 6:' 3 **'Island level:' 1 **'Large Country level:' 1 **'Continent level:' 1 *'Tier 5:' 5 **'Small Planet level:' 1 **'Planet level:' 3 **'Large Planet level:' 1 *'Tier 4:' 8 **'Large Star level:' 5 **'Multi-Solar System level' 3 *'Tier 3:' 9 **'Galaxy level:' 4 **'Multi-Galaxy level:' 1 **'Universe level:' 5 *'Tier 2:' 13 **'Universe level+:' 5 **'Multi-Universe level:' 3 **'Multiverse level:' 5 'Conclusions' I still have a few more feats to look for, but so far, the most consistent feats are from Tier 2 (Most are Universe level+ and Multiverse level), and the next most consistent tiers are Tier 3 (Most are Universe level, and the next most are Galaxy level) and Tier 4 (The most are Large Star level) Category:Blog posts